1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multiband antennas, and particularly to multiband antennas used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, are widely used. Most of these portable electronic devices have antennas mounted therein for receiving/sending wireless signals. Commonly, a portable electronic device may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies, which requires its antenna be a multiband antenna.
Generally, multiband antennas have complicated structures and are difficult to be miniaturized. Furthermore once miniaturized, multiband antennas are difficult to be precisely installed in portable electronic devices. Thus, communication quality of the portable electronic devices using the multiband antennas may be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.